<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at first dick (joke) by The_Real_Link</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744850">Love at first dick (joke)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Link/pseuds/The_Real_Link'>The_Real_Link</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Link/pseuds/The_Real_Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is dragged to yet another one of Patton's parties by his roommate Virgil. This time he finds himself working the built in bar and enjoying himself more than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Or Logan goes to a karaoke party hosted by Patton and meets his future boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at first dick (joke)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if this is weird to read I wrote it between 430am and 8am. I hope you all enjoy, mostly from Logan's POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sighed as he stepped out of the shower, his towel already wrapped and secured around his waist. He shook his head at himself in the mirror, speaking to himself out loud, knowing his roommate, Virgil had already gone to his boyfriend Patton's place to help set up for the Karaoke party. "I honestly cannot see why they always insist I come to these events." Combing his hair and getting dressed while mumbling about how he always ends up sitting alone, reading or just watching the other have fun until Virgil asks him to drive them home. </p><p>He decides on a royal blue dress shirt with a solid white bowtie, switching it up from his regular blue stripped work tie. He grabbed his normal party jeans, crisp and clean black skinny jeans with his favourite blue seatbelt buckle style belt. Heading out to his room and grabbing his wallet, keys and phone. Checking for any texts as he heads to the kitchen for some water.</p><p>*New message from Roman Prince prince*<br/>
*New message from Virgil Sanders*<br/>
*New messages from Patton Picani*</p><p>Groaning a small amount at seeing the missed messages he opens his phone to the group chat between himself, Roman, Janus, Patton and Virgil. </p><p>*Roman: hey is king of the nerds coming?* </p><p>*Virgil: yeah, he just came home from work when I left to help set up.*</p><p>*Patton: he should be coming though right?*<br/>
*Patton: oh what if he forgets to come because he got busy??? :(*</p><p>*Virgil: don't worry pop star, he said he will, he always keeps his word.*</p><p>*Patton: awww you gave me a dad themed nickname!*</p><p>Rolling his eyes at the conversation between the friends and typing out his response as Janus types as well. </p><p>*Logan: yes, I will be making my way to your place for the party Patton, my apologies for not replying sooner. Did you need me to bring anything or pick anything up on my way over?*</p><p>Hovering his thumb over the send button for a moment before pressing it, never knowing if he's said to much in one text or not. Knowing the others prefer 'shorter reads' as Roman has called it. </p><p>*Janus: I will pay you back if you do not mind picking us up some drinks, yes the alcoholic kind.*</p><p>*Roman: Ah heck! I forgot to get them myself, please Logan if you don't mind?*</p><p>Rolling his eyes yet again at his phone, setting his now empty cup beside the sink for later usage and cleaning. Thinking for a moment about what the group would want before confirming he will. </p><p>*Logan: I suppose I can do that for you all. I do not however know what you each prefer to drink.*</p><p>*Janus: oh I totally haven't sent you a list with everyone's preferred drink choices ;)*</p><p>Janus' text with the drink list came in just as logan was about to say that he had no such text.</p><p>*Logan: Thank you Janus. I shall head out now then and pick up what each of you would like. See you all in 30 minutes or so.*</p><p>Logan replied and closed his phone. Placing it in his pocket before putting on his forest green converse and his light gray hoodie since the fall weather was starting to get colder.<br/>
He headed out his door, double checking that it was locked before getting in his car. while he waits for the engine to heat up, proper car care and all, he turns on the radio it already being on his favourite station.<br/>
Heading out and to the liquor store and picking up everyone's drinks, mostly various flavours of Mike's hard and one box of twisted teas for Roman. Placing the drinks in the trunk of his car and heading to Patton's place, glad that it was only a 10 minute drive. </p><p>Logan pulled up to the house and into the large driveway, knowing that there's room for him to park in the driveway since Patton's brother and caretaker Emile's vehicle is in the garage. Getting out and seeing something new, a rather dirty motorbike, that looks to have been pained by throwing random paint at it rather than any actual pattern. He shrugs it off thinking that it's just another guest for Patton's party, grabbing the drinks from his trunk and bringing them in. Setting the drinks down in the kitchen after announcing that he's arrived to the others, all of which are in the basement getting ready or finishing set up the karaoke wall. </p><p>Logan takes his sweater off and hangs it in the foyer so it doesn't get ruined by any party-goers.<br/>
Grabbing the drinks and carefully heading down to the basement where the others are with a small sigh, knowing that he probably won't enjoy tonight as much as them.  Patton bounces over to Logan when he sees him on the stairs and helps him by grabbing a box of drinks to make Logan's load lighter. </p><p>"Thank you Patton, I appreciate your assistance." He says calm and smooth, his regular deadpan tone only partially coming through. "Of course Logan! Thanks for picking them up, come this way, Emile says we can use the mini fridge and that he's gonna join us later!"<br/>
Patton replied in his ever cheery voice, a bounce in his step as he leads Logan to the basement bar. The two stock the fridge quickly as more guests arrive, mostly from Patton and Roman's theatre troop, many of whom he doesn't recognize or know. </p><p>Patton bounces off the greet them like the good host he is as Logan stays behind the bar, knowing it to be the least crowded place at the beginning of Patton's parties.<br/>
"Hey Dork, you acting as bartender tonight?" Virgil asks Logan sarcastically, a small smile tugging at his lips when seeing Logans confusion.<br/>
"Hello Virge, and no? I was not aware I was to be working this party." Logan looked at Virgil confused by his statement, not picking up on the sarcasm like always. "Haha, no no Lo, I was joking, hahaha."<br/>
"Well I'm glad you are enjoying my confusion Virgil but I do not think I will ever understand your humor or sarcasm."<br/>
Logan replied while adjusting his glasses.<br/>
"Well, I'm sure Patton wouldn't mind if you wanted to, most people mix their drinks terribly." Virgil replied with a light chuckle, something he only did around their group of 5 friends or when he's had some alcohol. </p><p>"Ah well, I suppose I could read up a few common drinks and do act as bartender. Seeing as I usually end up sitting upstairs reading till you ask for a ride home." Logan states, not intending to sound mean but quickly apologising none the less incase he has.<br/>
Before Virgil can reply with more than a small laugh Janus pulls him away to grab the snacks and set them out. Logan huffed out softly and pulled out his phone to look up what few drinks would be easy enough with the resources he has, quickly memorizing them as Patton turns on the karaoke machine and uses the mic to talk to the approximately 20 people in his basement.</p><p>"Welcome to Karaoke night at Casa Picani! Tonight we have a special surprise our good friend and resident smart man, Logan Star has agreed to be our in house bartender so you all can have decently mixed drinks!" Patton announced as people started cheering, Logan shook his head lightly, knowing it was probably Virgil who told him Logan would do it. Honestly he didn't mind, it gave him something more to do than sit and read or be alone upstairs. Patton continued with letting everyone know that as per usual Virgil would be 'DJing' the night by keeping everyone's songs and names in order, first up was Roman, singing an over played pop song, a good warm up for the crowd as a few people come over and ask logan for a drink. No one really specifying what they would like so he simply makes them all a basic vodka and Juice drink, with proper measurements of course.</p><p>After about an hour of random folks singing, almost all of them being quite good since they are in theatre and more often than not put on musicals. Logan looks around the room and notices that a few more people have arrived. Patton's Brother, Emile and his partner Remy, currently the two are singing a duet from Steven Universe. Smiling just barely at how happy the two look up there as Logan walks out from behind the bar to go outside and get some fresh air. Being mildly to warm for his liking at the moment.</p><p>Sighing to himself as he slowly watches the guests get more drunk, glad that he knows most of them will crash here for the night so no one is driving home intoxicated. Checking his watch and seeing that an hour and a half has passed since he said that he would sing, he heads over to Virgil and lets him know that he will sing after the next three songs, enough time for him to go outside and have a quick smoke break. Virgil nods and gives him a thumbs up, putting his song where he's requested and telling him that he has twenty minutes before he's up. Thanking Virgil and letting him know that he's just going to step outside and calm his nerves before heading up and back to his car, pulling his vape out again and vaping a little more heavily since he is genuinely nervous to get up on their makeshift stage and sing. </p><p>"Hey, I didn't know you smoked." Being startled by the voice that's speaking to him from his window, looking to see the biker man after jumping slightly from the surprise. "Ah sorry, didn't mean to scare you, by the way what's your name?" He asks Logan before he has a chance to respond to his first statement. Logan speaks while getting out of his car to lean against the door and converse to the man instead of making him hunch over. "Ah well firstly I do smoke however I don't do it frequently, and secondly my name is Logan, Logan Star. And yours?" He asks politely, holding his hand out for the man to shake like the professional that Logan is.<br/>
"Names Remus, Remus Duke. Sorry for scaring you but this is the second time tonight I've seen you outside smoking. Seems a little much for someone as handsome as you." The man- Remus says smoothly and flirtatiously, smiling a big toothy grin at Logan, his 70's style moustache being more visible in the better lighting.</p><p>Remus shakes Logans hand after a moment, only for a moment. "So are you the regular bartender at Emile's place or  just tonight?" Remus asks, having noticed Logans prior look of 'really? Flirty right off the bat.' and deciding to flirt later. Logan cracks a small smile at his question and shakes his head while blowing smoke towards the ground. "Well, normally I sit upstairs and read or get some extra work done while waiting for Virgil. I'm his roommate and I don't drink so I always drive us home after one of Patton's parties. Honestly me bartending tonight just kind of happened."</p><p>Remus keeps the large smile on his face as he finishes his smoke. "Well, seems like your having a better night then just being alone Logan. I gotta head in and sing in a few songs, you gonna get up there and sing?" Remus asks him as he steps on his smoke to put it out before picking the butt back up and putting it in his pocket, to what logan assumes is throw out later. "I am singing in a few songs, however I am rather nervous, I don't sing infront of people. And my friends, mostly Roman begged me to." Logan takes another puff as he finishes answering Remus. Wondering still if he actually should get up there and sing. </p><p>"Well I will be looking forward to it then, handsome, see you in there." Remus heads back in with a. Wave and cheery voice, not waiting for Logan to say anything more. Thinking about how strange Remus is and blushing very faintly from the compliment as he puts his vape back and heads inside, grabbing himself a glass of water from upstairs before heading down to the party. </p><p>Going back to his spot behind the bar while the last person sings before his song, Logan does a few breathing techniques to keep himself calm and actually confident enough to get up there, finishing his water as the song ends and setting the glass on the counter beside him where noone else should grab it from. Heading over to Virgil and waiting for the current woman to finish with the microphone before he has it in his hand.<br/>
Virgil and Patton, who has now appeared beside him, look at Logan with big smiles. "Come on Logan, get up on the stage, people want to see you singing, not just hear you!" Patton says all to cheerfully as Virgil nods along. "Fine, but none of you are to ask me to sing again. Understood?" Logan says in a serious tone, giving them both his serious look before they both nod, he sighs softly as he steps up onto the raised part of the floor, aka the makeshift stage. He looks around the room and feels his panic and fear about singing start to set in. Hearing the first few notes of the song and taking a deep breath, keeping his eyes off of any one person for more than 5 seconds. </p><p>He raps the first verse without even looking at the screen, knowing the words off by heart as he slowly relaxes more into it. The crowd erupting into cheers as they attempt to sing along drunkenly or semi drunkenly for some. Getting more confident and starting to move around the room as the Corus finishes and the second verse starts. He looks around and sees Remus staring up at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped in shock as Logan raps. Smiling bigger as the next chorus comes in, glad that the people are enjoying it and that he doesn't seem to sound bad to them like he does to himself. He finishes off the song perfectly before bowing and handing the microphone off to the next person. Heading back behind the bar to grab some more water for himself.</p><p>Almost as soon as he has his glass poured the four other members of his friend group all come over to him absolutely shocked that he can rap so amazingly. "That was incredible Logan!!!" Patton says, his intoxication clear as he leans on Virgil to stay balanced. "Yeah! Padre is right Logan, how have you been hiding this from us! Imagine all the duets we could have been doing! All the Beyonce and Jay z!" Roman adds enthusiasticly as Logan looks terrified at the idea of being up there again, let alone with someone else on stage with him. </p><p>Virgil and Janus both offer a high five to Logan which he accepts. "That was amazing Lo, I told you they would like it." Virgil says less loud then his boyfriend and Roman do, but none the less amazed by his talent.<br/>
"Virgil is right Logan, the rest of the guests loved it, I don't think a single person was expecting it." Janus says smooth and calmly, his ever present sarcasm leaving as his own intoxication filters in with the slight slurring of his s'. </p><p>Logan shakes his head at the group gently. "With all do respect, most of these people are drunk or still getting drunk as are you four. Thank you for the compliments but I will not be singing again tonight, that was enough excitement for me for now at least. Virgil, when would you like to head out or am I to assume you will be staying the night since you don't work nor have class tomorrow?"<br/>
Virgil nods at Logan with a slightly larger smile. "Yeah I'll just stay the night with Pat, we won't make you sing again unless you 100 percent want to. Right guys?" He asks everyone, elbowing Roman in particular since he knows that man has ideas for duets. A small muttering of agreement from the other three leaves logan with a. Small smile. "Oh and Patton, I'll probably stay another hour before heading back to my place, if that's alright with you. Since I am acting as your bartender this evening." Logan asks to Patton specifically since it is his party after all. "Of course LoLo! You can leave whenever you want to, I'm sure no one will mind having to get their own drinks again. Oh! Speaking of, did I drink all the black cherry?" Patton gives logan slight puppy dog eyes. Rolling his eyes at that and grabbing the one be didn't put aside for Remus and popping the cap off before handing it to him. "Last one Pat, then I'm cutting you off." Logan laughs lightly with Patton as he agrees, handing the others a drink before they all head back to dance and in Roman's case sing again.</p><p>Logan gets busy for the next little while with almost everyone else from the party coming up and getting more drinks or to compliment his amazing rapping skill. Doing his best to take all the compliments, which he is very much not used to. He finally gets a moment to himself when Remus comes up to him, the look of shock still in his eyes from when logan was rapping. "You never said you were amazingly talented Logan, I've never met anyone who could beat me at rapping." Remus spoke as he sat down on the stool that was on the other side of the bar as logan. Smiling his big toothy grin at him now that his jaw has been picked up off the floor. </p><p>"Ah, hello Remus. No I didn't because I personally don't think I'm that good and I'm not a fan of being in stage. I much prefer behind the scenes work or writing the songs myself. But even then I don't share them with people. But never mind about me, would you like the other black cherry now?" Logan asks him with a smile as is he hasn't just rambled for a minute to a Stanger that he's only met tonight. "I would love it thank you, and you should totally get up there again. You were absolutely incredible. Like you were so good weird Al himself would probably bow to you." Logan was rather glad that the dim lighting outside covered his blush with such a compliment.</p><p>Remus rambled on for about five minutes about Logans amazing singing, then birds, then he switched to talking about Roman, all without any input from Logan, sipping his drink quickly as he speaks. "Up next we got a man who hasn't been in town for many a long years, give it up for the one, the only, Remus Duke!" Logan hears Roman announce, looking between the two men as Remus runs, literally, over to grab the microphone from Roman. Looking at the both of them standing beside each other and making a mental note to ask one of them if they have any relation to the other. Almost purely based on the fact that they look identical save for Remus' moustache.</p><p>Remus smiles over to Logan as Roman heads back to Janus and Patton. The intro to Eminem's lose yourself starting to fill the room as Logan gets busier again with making drinks, even more people now leaving him tips for both acting as bartender and for the preformance he gave. Remus started and the crowd erupted again, Logan finding himself unable to stop from smiling at the preformance Remus is giving, taking the opportunity when the chorus comes to head up and outside to cool down since the basement is getting rather warm. Grabbing his sweater on his way outside and putting it in his car as he sits on the hood, just enjoying the calm fall night.</p><p>Hearing from outside the ending of the song Remus was rapping, going to head in before he sees Remus practically running outside, out of breath and smiling huge, almost maniacally. "Hey, you left in the middle of the song, did you not like my preformance?" Remus asked him while panting heavily, taking a moment to let him catch his breath before replying. "I was getting to warm and there was a slow in people wanting drinks, so I took the opportunity to grab some fresh air. You sounded quite lovely to be honest, and the crowd loved your preformance." Logan fixed his bowtie and adjusted his glasses as Remus took a moment to really admire Logan. "Hey, do you maybe want to get out of here? We could go back to my place and have some double dick fun!" Remus asked suddenly and out of nowhere, the smile on his face dripping as he processed what he said. "Shit, sorry, Roman says I always come on too strong. I don't know why I said that." Logan chuckled lightly at the question, and shook his head while Remus pulled out a smoke for himself, offering one to Logan, who politely declines. "It's alright Remus, while 'having double dick fun' sounds fun I'll probably be heading out soon and you, I'm assuming won't be driving anywhere until morning since you've been drinking. Thank you for the offer though." Logan replied calm and collected, hiding the internal groan at himself for denying a possible chance at a date.<br/>
Remus shook his head as he blew the smoke away from Logan. </p><p>"Nah I'll probably hop on dick and ride back to Mary's ville tonight when I've had some water. I don't care much for staying at someone else's place unless I know  they won't be grossed out by my sleep talking or we fuck." Remus chuckled as Logan shook his head with that, glad that Remus seems to be responsible enough to sober up before driving. "Well I can't say you would get either of those here, almost everyone inside is taken."<br/>
Logan smiles and admired Remus, the faint blush returning to his cheeks. Remus finished his smoke and puts it out the same as the last time he had one, picking the butt up and pocketing it as well. "I'm heading back in, are you staying for a little longer nerdy wolverine?" Remus asked, logan looked at him confused as to how he already has a nickname from him. Nodding and sliding into his feet, heading back in with Remus and chatting about random things as they head back to the stools and sit. Logan fills a cup with some water and hands it to Remus who barely takes one sip before getting pulled away by Patton and Emile to sing another song with them. Laughing at the group of them singing before yawning and checking his watch. Deciding that 230 am is in fact, late enough for him. Looking around the room for Janus or Virgil and not seeing them he sends a text to the group chat. </p><p>*Logan: I'm heading home, I shall see you tomorrow Virgil and have a good night the rest of you. Remember, Tylenol and apple or orange juice for hangovers will help. Have fun.*</p><p>Logan smiles as he heads upstairs and out to his car, pulling his vape out and taking a puff as the car warms up. </p><p>*Virgil: drive safe Logan, see you tomorrow*</p><p>Checking his phone, glad that one of them saw his message before pulling out of the driveway and making his way towards his house.<br/>
Remus finished his song with Emile and Patton before saying goodbye to everyone and heading back to the bar, seeing that Logan is gone and checking his phone for the time before laughing once and grabbing his helmet. Heading upstairs and putting it on, hopping on his bike and pulling out just after logan has gone down the street. Seeing his car and smiling big while getting the very good idea of following him to get his number at the very least.</p><p>Logan pulled into his driveway and parked the car, sitting in it for a moment with his vape before getting out and pocketing it. Looking down the street when he hears a motorcycle get louder and closer before crossing his arms when he sees Remus pull up beside his car. Waiting until Remus has taken his helmet off as he walks closer to talk to him. "You know, following some home is a little stalker ish Remus. Unless you have reason which I assume you do." Logan looks at him slightly sternly, not really knowing why which is new to him. "Heh, well I went looking for you after the song and saw that you left. I was done with the party anyways so I came outside and saw that you left. Then I noticed you turn down the road so I followed in hopes of at least getting your number." </p><p>Logan nodded as he spoke, realizing that Remus is a very honest person based on the way he speaks and his body language. Thinking of the way Remus worded why he followed and laughing softly. "And what may I ask was the most you were hoping for?"  Remus grinned big, smirking even while smiling. "Well, a nice solid fucking would be to bad, but I'll settle for anything if it involves a handsome fucker like you." Remus laughed while speaking at Logans expression changes, having not expected that answer from him either. Logan gives Remus a once over before sighing softly. "Well, you've come all this way just for my number why don't you come in? We could exchange numbers and talk. How about that?" Logan offers with a smile, seeing Remus' eyes metaphorically light up with that. "I would love to!" Speaking as he hops off his bike and follows Logan in, not having expected him to do more than give him his number.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>